Starlight
by Lisiman
Summary: Abigail, just a normal girl from Brooklyn, and her friends manage to talk their way into the biggest party of the year, where Abigail meets the one and only Howard Stark. A series of One-Shots. OC. Not Mary Sue, I hope.
1. The Man of the Night

Abigail gasped as Jacob helped her out of the cab. The venue took up almost a whole block, columns framing the entrance elegantly and thousands of tiny lights lining the windows. Amanda slid out of the cab last, standing up and smoothing out her full sapphire skirt.

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" Amanda whispered breathlessly. Jacob offered them each an arm with a blinding smile.

"Ladies," he said as he led them up the marble stairs. A few steps up they were stopped by a guard.

"This is a private party. I can't let you in."

"Oh, please," Amanda pouted. "We came all this way, got dressed up and everything!"

The guard sighed, "Alright, but don't go getting yourselves into trouble."

Abigail and Amanda giggled as Jacob escorted them into the building. Marble columns lined the walls from floor to ceiling. The roof was made of small panes of glass, revealing the star-lit night sky. Ladies and men dressed to the nines twirled around the dance floor in each other's arms as the band played a fast paced song.

The back wall was lined with glass doors opening to a short veranda that dropped off into the ocean. A large yacht was docked along it.

"Oh my," Abigail gasped, letting Jacob lead her and Amanda to the yacht, which seemed to be the hub of the party.

Abigail extracted her arm from Jacob's and headed over to the side of the boat. She sighed happily as she leaned over the railing, watching the stars shimmer on the waves below.

"Who are you, then?" A voice came from beside her. Abigail glance over at the tall man leaning with his back against the railing on her right.

"Drink?" He asked, offering her a glass. She took it carefully.

"My name is Abigail. What's yours?"

"Howard, Howard Stark."

"Ah. The man of the night."

Howard smirked, "I don't remember inviting you."

"You didn't invite me. I invited myself."

"Oh, nice. So what are you doing over here?"

Abigail turned back to the ocean.

"Don't you see the starlight?" She whispered, stretching out her arms like she was flying. A guest of wind whipped by, catching in her dark curls and whistling through her outstretched fingers. "Doesn't it make you dream of impossible things?"

Howard chuckled softly. "Well, my little dreamer, won't you dance with me?"

Abigail smiled and took the proffered hand.

"So, where are you from?" Howard asked as he led her out on to the dance floor.

"Brooklyn."

"Favorite color?"

"I'm not really sure. What about you?"

"Green, like your eyes."

"I would tell you flattery will get you nowhere, but that would be a lie."

Howard laughed and pulled her into position. The music started up again and he spun her around.

"I had an idea," Howard said as he turned her again.

"And what's that?"

"We could get married."

She laughed as he twirled her.

"Ten kids?" Abigail asked.

"Dreamers like you, every one of them."

"You're crazy, Howard."

He spun her into a dip.

"And you're beautiful," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Howard Stark gently wiped a tear off the photograph before it could smudge.<p>

Abigail and himself, that first week, with the New York skyline behind them.

"Who's 'at?" The voice of his four year old son came from by his elbow.

"Her name was Abigail."

**Lisiman is back with ****_another _****one shot. Sorry to the four people waiting for What Defines Us and The MUTE Button, but I've got a MAJOR writers block on those stories. I only own everything except for Howard Stark. Yay! Ciao.**


	2. French Silk & Key Lime

Abigail laughed as Howard pulled her along the streets of New York.

"Howard! Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because it's a surprise!" Howard turned slightly to wink at her and smirk.

They ran past a new building with the words 'The Deacon House' painted on the side, and across another street, stopping in front of a small store.

"What is this?" Abigail asked, breathless from running.

"Pie," Howard answered mischeviously, pulling her into the shop, "This place has the best key lime."

"Hello!" The lady behind the glass display case said cheerfully, "What can I get you?"

"Key lime and-" Howard looked questioningly at Abigail.

"The French Silk, thank you."

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful," Abigail whispered in awe, her chocolate pie forgotten in her hand.<p>

The two stood on a bridge high above the water.

Howard had brought them here for a picture, but Abigail wanted to stay a little longer and enjoy the view. The entirety of New York stood in her vision, the setting sun a beautiful backdrop for the silhouettes of tall buildings.

Abigail looked up at Howard, who had his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Howard, it's perfect."

"You're perfect," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

**Hey, readers, it Lisiman again. This one shot is inspired by my trip to NY a couple of years ago. We stayed on the Deacon House and about a block away there was a fabulous pie place with the most amazing key lime pie. **


	3. Two Glasses of Champagne

Abigail curled up on Howard's sofa. It was their first New Years, and they had decided to spend it together.

Abigail glanced up at the clock.

Five minutes to go.

"Howard!" she called, pulling the wool blanket closer to her.

It was snowing outside, and the chill had managed to creep indoors.

Howard walked out of the kitchen and plopped down beside Abigail, two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"You called?" he smirked. Abigail whacked his shoulder.

"Five minutes until the New Year."

Howard nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

"I bet it'll be the best one yet," he mumbled.

Abigail giggled and ruffled his hair. "Idiot," she whispered affectionately.

"Your idiot," Howard corrected.

"My idiot," Abigail agreed, reaching over Howard to turn the radio up. The count-down had already started.

"3..."

Howard adjusted his grip on Abigail's waist, handing her one of the glasses.

"2..."

Abigail smiled at Howard, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"1! Happy New Years!"

Howard pressed his lips to Abigail's in a soft kiss.

"Happy New Year, my darling," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Howard."

-TBC-

**Happy New Years, everybody! Xx, Lisi Oswin**


End file.
